<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Tables by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611224">Turning Tables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008'>Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2011 rewrite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One-<br/>Lulu’s POV <br/>“Tracy...you don’t even like Dante.” I shook my head, wondering why she was defending him so much.<br/>“I dislike Johnny Zacchara even more. Lulu be reasonable he treated you terribly.” My stepmother looked at me.<br/>“He did not, we both made mistakes. I’m starting to think that you just want me to go back to Dante because you think you know best for me.” I scoffed, shaking my head.<br/>“Tracy, I’ll take it from here.” I heard a voice that made my heart jump.<br/>Johnny’s POV <br/>Lovett and I had been discussing business and grabbing lunch at the metrocourt.<br/>“Mom!” We heard a woman shout and looked to see Lulu jumping out of her seat and hugging Laura Spencer.<br/>“Hi Sweetie.” Laura smiled hugging her back just as tightly.<br/>“So that’s Laura, she’s prettier then Luke said.” Ethan easily smiled.<br/>“Laura is really nice and sweet. I only got to meet her once but, she’s a good woman.” I nodded.<br/>“What the hell are you doing here?” Tracy demanded.<br/>“Lucky called me, he thought that Lulu could use some guidance. Obviously she isn’t getting that from you.” Laura sharply looked at Tracy.<br/>“I think I’m doing just fine.” Tracy scoffed.<br/>“You’re supposed to be on Lulu’s side. Whether she wants to be with Dante or someone else. I’m partial to Johnny because I actually got to meet him, none of Lulu’s other boyfriends have even bothered. Did you even bother to get to know him?”Laura sighed, trying to be calm about everything.<br/>“The last time she was with Johnny Zacchara, she was mentally incapacitated and he kissed another person. I hardly think he’s better then Dante. Dante has a respectable job, and hates organized crime.” Tracy argued.<br/>“How can someone married to Luke Spencer even argue that?” Laura rolled her eyes. Tracy left and, lulu sighed.<br/>“There’s a reason I haven’t talked to Dante.” Lulu admitted.<br/>“What’s that?” Laura asked.<br/>“I went to see Johnny about two weeks ago because I needed to vent. With Johnny I’m just comfortable, it’s familiar. When it’s like that with someone old habits die hard, but nothing happened with him that night. I came home and Dante and Michael were arguing, I saw an enraged look in his eyes so I pushed Michael out of the way and he punched me in the face. It was meant for Michael but, he wasn’t sorry. Later when I told him where I’d been Dante punched me in the jaw, that’s when Michael grabbed me around the middle and ran to the bathroom with me. Locked the door. When the incident with Logan happened I was at Johnny’s apartment trying to call Lucky, and Logan broke the door down with an axe because I locked the door. So I guess my trauma took over and I started having a meltdown and Michael just talked me out of it eventually, that poor kid.” Lulu explained.<br/>“Don’t go back to him Lulu. I know Johnny’s not perfect but, I know he cares about you.” Laura looked Lulu in the eyes.<br/>“He’s not perfect, far from it and he knows it. It’s been proven that I’m the only one who can handle him, and obviously he’s the only guy that I’ve been with that actually gives a fuck about me. Do you know about Ethan?”Lulu sighed.<br/>“I do. What’s Ethan like?” Laura smiled.<br/>“Ethan and Johnny are best friends if that tells you anything, I think Ethan is one of the reasons Johnny hasn’t went insane. He’s very sarcastic, can be an asshole but...before I knew he was my brother he became one of my best friends. When Johnny and I broke up I was in a bad place but, then Ethan started working for dad at The Haunted Star and we started talking. He’s all about having a good time but, knows when to be serious. He is very protective and always there whenever someone needs him, even though I know he’s my brother he is still one of my best friends. Honestly I don’t know where I would be without him, I’m lucky to have people still in my corner. Maxie, Ethan, Michael, Lucky, Nikolas. Johnny. Michael has this beyond sweet girlfriend named Abby who works for Johnny, another person who keeps him in line. You know he has a lot more people that care about him, even though he thinks the world hates him.” Lulu explained with a bright smile.<br/>“I’m gonna cry.” Lovett announced.<br/>“I am too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>//. Missy Jordan is an OC that will slowly be introduced.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two- No Drama<br/>Lulu’s POV <br/>After lunch with my mom I decided to take her advice and talk to Johnny...after all that was what I was going to do in the first place but, I’d just needed someone to talk to. Guidance. A person to vent to. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number not knowing if he was at the apartment or not.<br/>Johnny’s POV <br/>“Zacchara.” I heard him pick up on the last ring, sounding rushed.<br/>“Spencer.” I smirked and heard him chuckle.<br/>“Hey I wasn’t really expecting to hear from you so soon...I saw you at the Metrocourt.” I could tell he was smirking, even over the phone.<br/>“Are you at the apartment? I’d rather do this in person. That’s why I was calling, Mr. popularity.” I held a smirk of my own.<br/>“Yeah I was in the shower, I was scared I was gonna miss you’re call. You can come by.” He said, with a light laugh.<br/>“My mom said to tell you hello but, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” I sighed, starting my walk to his place.<br/>“I’ll have to see her while she’s in town, you’re mom reminds me of mine. You know, I miss her.” Johnny deeply sighs and I grimaced.<br/>“I know you do Johnny, it’s not fair what happened to her. My mom has always liked you even before she met you.” I frowned as I walked into the apartment building and took the elevator upstairs. A few minutes later I knocked on the door, it swung open before I could knock.<br/>Johnny’s POV <br/>“YOU ASSHOLE!” A female screamed, I walked into the living room, in curiosity. <br/>“I didn’t say I’d call you Missy, that’s on you. I was very drunk, I’m sorry I led you on.” Ethan held his hands up in surrender.<br/>“Yes you did. I distinctly remember you saying that! I even said you didn’t have to say that! What’s wrong with you?” Missy Jordan snipped at him. Missy stood at five foot five, olive skinned with an oval shaped face, a square jaw, pointed nose, small lips and her hazel eyes are angular. Her brunette hair is styled in a soft feathered bob, Broad shoulders, muscular arms, a stocky torso with defined muscles, a straight waist, angular hips and short legs. She wore a bright red mini dress.<br/>“Missy?” Lulu asked, surprised.<br/>“Lulu. How-how lovely.” She mutters before stalking out.<br/>“What the fuck did I just walk in on?” Lulu faced me with an amused expression.<br/>“Ask Lovett.” I said, just as confused.<br/>“How do YOU know her?” Ethan asked.<br/>“Port Charles is a small town.” Was all she said.<br/>Laura’s POV<br/>“Thank you.” The olive skinned older woman smiled.<br/>“I wouldn’t wish missing you’re family’s life on anyone. Where are you from?” I kindly smiled at her.<br/>“Port Charles.” Was her answer.<br/>“So am I. What’s you’re name?” I asked, curious.<br/>“Maria.”<br/>“I’m Laura. Did you have any children?” I asked.<br/>“Yes. A son...Johnny.” She smiled fondly.<br/>“Johnny Zacchara?” I asked in shock.<br/>“Do you know my John?” She wonders.<br/>“Yes. I do. Johnny used to date my daughter.” I laughed.<br/>“What’s you’re daughter’s name?” She wonders, eyes lighting up.<br/>“Lulu. She seems to really love Johnny, I think they might be getting back together.” I admitted.<br/>“How many kids do you have? I haven’t seen my son since he was six years old. I’ve missed everything.” Her smile was sad.<br/>“I have two sons and Lulu. Lucky and Nikolas, I went Catonic when Lulu turned Six...I came out of my coma in 2008 so I understand how you feel. We’ll be back to Port Charles soon, Johnny will be so happy to see you..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>